


5 Days

by Zavros_Hellstrand



Series: Fractional Fuckery Scenarios [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, Gen, Light-Hearted, Poetic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavros_Hellstrand/pseuds/Zavros_Hellstrand
Summary: So, basically, I went kinda crazy with a couple writing prompt stories while forgetting my other, longer, better story.Here's story number 1





	5 Days

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, I went kinda crazy with a couple writing prompt stories while forgetting my other, longer, better story.
> 
> Here's story number 1

It took 5 days to finish. 5 days spent in fear of what had caused it.

 

It all started when every light in the city went out. Every single one. Street lights, house lights, even car headlights. Everyone thought it was a power outage. They were wrong.

 

At first I couldn't believe it, it couldn’t possible have happened, they didn’t exist, they were a fantasy made up by a television show. But when people began to be devoured in mere seconds seemingly by the air itself, we knew what we were up against and I soon figured out why. Why they had so suddenly attacked humanity, it was all our fault. 

 

They live in forests, they live in the trees, it’s their home and we had been destroying it for years. And they have had enough of it. Even if I would’ve believed before, I never could’ve imagined how many of them lived here on earth. 

 

On the First day, we all panicked as everything seemed to stop working.

On the Second day, we hear rumors of this happening all over the planet, the lights had gone out.

On the Third day, well, that's when it started, that’s when all hell broke loose. people started dying everywhere, no discrimination or bias, completely random.

On the Fourth day, more than 1/10th the population had already died and it only sped up as each hour passed, third world countries fell apart, cities became ghost towns. 

On the Fifth day, it stopped just as soon as it started. The shadow that hung over the world receded and went back to it’s forests all over the world. It turned out the lights were working the entire time, they were simply covered up by the creatures.

 

By the end of it nearly a full third the population had been killed and the rest were left to pick up the pieces.

 

It’s almost funny how easy it was for our global opinions on saving the planet changed after that.

 

It was nearly mind breaking when one took a moment and realized that if these existed, who’s to say that others didn’t also?

 

It took five days to finish. Five days spent reshaping the world at the hands of the Vashta Nerada


End file.
